


Harringrove Christmas Challenge

by RaindropsandRoses10_6



Series: Harringrove Christmas Challenge [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsandRoses10_6/pseuds/RaindropsandRoses10_6
Summary: Harringrove Christmas Challenge day 3: SnowSteve and Billy's snow day





	Harringrove Christmas Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spelling errors

Snow day 

 

The alarm clock goes off at 6:45 in the morning every day. Billy snoozes it and cuddles his boyfriend, Steve for a while before the alarm goes off again for the second time. He finally gets up and gets ready for work by 7:15 AM. 

 

Steve gets up when his alarm goes off at 7:20. He stretches and goes to make coffee with the blanket wrapped around him due to the cold weather. He kisses Billy on the cheek as he walks past him and gets the coffee and eggs going. 

Billy puts on his sweater, scarf, and boots, not because he has to leave. He doesn’t leave for work until 8:30 but the apartment is freezing. He opens the curtains and saw the effects of the snow had on the town. 

Billy sighed as Steve hands him a cup of coffee in his favorite mug. Steve got it for him as a gift a couple years ago for Christmas, it was a white mug that had ‘Have a nice day’ written on it but a hand shooting the bird on the bottom. 

Steve said, “It reminded me of you.” 

Billy's treasured it ever since. 

Steve leans his head on Billy’s shoulder as they stared at the snow continuously fall from the sky. He wraps some of the blankets from their bed on Billy to help him keep warm. 

 

“You think you can work today?” Steve asks, drinking a sip of coffee. 

 

“I doubt it. I bet the roads are closed,” Billy sighs.

 

“Being stuck here with me isn’t the worst thing,” Steve remark.

 

Billy chuckles, “I guess not.” 

 

“You guess?” Steve asks, jokingly. 

 

Billy kisses Steve on the cheek as they both laugh and admire the white snow. 

Later that day, the roads are still closed but Billy needs to check the mail and they need food. The best thing about their tiny apartment was that it wasn't that far from the store. So, Steve got ready quickly and they left. Steve went to go check the mailbox a few feet away and Billy got distracted. Going unnoticed by Steve, Billy began plotting something. 

 

Steve grabs the mail and read through it all as Billy bents down and grabs some snow and forms it into a ball. He aims it and throws it right at Steve’s faces. Steve gets hit and yells in shock. He wipes the snow off his face and looks at Billy. 

 

“You really wanna start this, Amigo?” Steve asks, with a Cocky grin.

 

“You know it, Amigo,” Billy was about to say but Steve made a snowball fast and hits Billy right in his face. Billy looks at him with a hurt expression.

 

“Really, Steve? I could’ve just died.” 

Steve began to laugh loudly at the blondes dramatic attitude, while Billy makes a bigger snowball to throw at him. 

The bigger snowball hits Steve in the chest. 

The snowball fight lasts for 15 minutes before it ends with Steve yelling a truce because they still needed food and he's getting hungry. They made peace and went to the store.  
Steve kept sneaking stuff in the basket and Billy kept sneaking it back on the shelf. Steve whines so Billy lets him get just two sweets and then they check out and left. 

 

They walk back to the apartment with the groceries and see that someone made a snowman outside of the apartments. Steve smiles and asks if he and Billy could do that later on that day or the next day 

Billy says yes because that snow wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
